The Boy of the Rumor
by thejoey46
Summary: Saten Finds herself in trouble and a certain boy came to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

The Canceller of Abilities

In my perusing of the fan fiction archives all over the internet, I have not come across a story about Touma Kamijo and Ruiko Saten in a romance. Of course they never share any screen time, but I think they would probably hit it off pretty well. So, I thought I would try my hand at it.

….

This hot summer day found Ruiko Saten strolling through the back alleys of Academy city looking for a shortcut to the particular bakery she was trying to get to. This was not the best section of town but she had read that the bakery was worth the trip. Moving ahead and taking a left, she found a dead end. She turned around and went back the other way only to find two guys approaching her with creepy smiles on their faces.

"Hey girly. What ya doing around these parts? Don't you know there are some shady characters in this neck of the woods?" one of the guys said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to ya. How about we escort you somewhere nice and safe?" the other one said as he moved towards her. She had her phone out and was trying to dial Judgement. He grabbed her hand and she screamed dropping her phone. He pinned her hand to the wall and looked at her with evil intentions, "dont worry little girly you'll enjoy it plenty"

"Get away from her! Leave her alone!" a voice rang out from down the alleyway. A certain boy in a white shirt, with black spiky hair and clenched fists was slowly walking towards them. "You two are going to let her go, and leave. NOW."

"Hey kid, I dont know who you are, but youve got the wrong idea messing with us. We ain't no pushovers" said the second guy, "What are you some kind of badass esper or something? Cause I sure as hell am. And my older brother here, he is strong enough to tear you in half. Don't worry bro. Ill take care of this loser and you do what you want to her. We both win" and he approached the spiky haired boy. He swung for his face, and though the blow was blocked a bright flash occurred and the spiky haired boys arm was burned where he countered.

"Ahh that didn't feel good did it? I call it Heat Flash. Doesn't last very long, but I can make the air around my arm heat up to 1200 degrees C. The heat and reaction to the air acts like a flash bang grenade. I'm a level 3. And I'm gonna tear you in half."

"Oh yeah? Not too shabby. That certainly stings. But if I have the math right, my arm should have been burned off by that strike. There's no way in hell it was actually that hot. And ya know what? Your brother doesn't look too terribly strong either. Legs and arms are pretty skinny. Whats he weigh? 58 kilos? So you two just have to go around lying and picking on helpless girls. How about you fight someone your own size? With two on one, you two should easily be able to beat me. So bring it on. Or are you too scared to fight me?"

The older brother dropped Saten, and rushed the spiky haired boy. He then grabbed the brothers fist and flipped him over his shoulder throwing him on the ground hard. The other brother made to punch him and strike with his ability. The spiky haired boy caught his fist with his right hand, and froze shocked that he couldn't use his ability. Using the brothers confusion, the boy pulled his arm and pushed his elbow, nearly breaking it. The brother fell to the ground in pain. The older brother was back on his feet and was moving towards the boy again. He swung big and slow. The boy easily blocked it and punched him in the face. He followed with several more punches and the brother went down again.

"Lets get out of here bro! This guy is nuts!" The younger brother yelled as he ran off.

"D-d-don't leave me bro!" the older brother wailed. The spiky haired boy pulled him up by his hair.

"Get the hell out of here." the boy said calmly. The brother ran for his life. The boy turned to Saten and helped her to her feet. "Hey. Are you ok? Those guys didn't hurt you right?"

"That was...amazing! You beat em so bad! You have to be a high level esper right? Wow this is soooo cool!" Saten exclaimed.

"Nah I'm just a level zero trying to help out. Now are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just fine. You showed up right in the nick of time. So you don't have an ability? But you prevented him from using his ability! How did you do that?"

"Well, as long as I can remember, my hand has been able to negate any supernatural ability it comes into contact with. There's this one chick I know who hates me because she tried to electrocute me and it didn't work. My name is Touma by the way." Touma explained.

"My name is Saten. Its really nice to meet you. You really helped me out here. Thank you so much." she said happily.

"No problem. Though I have to ask, what are you doing on this side of town in a secluded alleyway?"

"Wellllll there happens to be a fantastic bakery a few streets over. And I have to try it. I was trying to take a shortcut between the buildings. I guess I shouldn't try that again huh?"

"Well unless you like being attacked by thugs, then I would say no."

"Hey, how about you escort me the rest of the way to the bakery and I'll buy you whatever you want as a thank you for saving me. Sound good?"

"Yeah sure. I don't mind." Touma said smiling. They started walking in the direction of the bakery.

"So. I have to ask" Saten started "how are you a level zero if you can counter anyone's ability just by touching them? That would make it seem like you could be the most powerful in the city."

"Well, since my right hand can negate any ability, it doesn't actually count as an ability. It cant do anything on its own. And against a normal person, its useless. It also seems to counteract any good luck I might have. So my luck is pretty awful. My hot water heater went out the other day. And I misplaced my cash card this morning. And my shoes that I just bought last week fell apart yesterday."

"Well that certainly is unfortunate. But you sure were lucky for me today." Saten replied with a smile "I heard a rumor about the top level esper in the city being defeated by a level zero. But I thought it was crazy. I mean, there's no way a level zero could do that right? And I heard another one that there was an ability that could negate other abilities. I thought it was crazy. But you...you are an answer to both of those!"

"Well, I guess so but I'm really nothing special" Touma began.

"But did you beat the top ranked esper?" Saten pried.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah. I was able to beat him. It wasn't easy. Though, actually it was a similar situation. He was attacking someone I cared about. So I had no choice."

"That's crazy! That's totally amazing!" Saten exclaimed. _This guy is insane. And strong too._ _And he is a level zero? I still don't believe it. "_ Here we are, this is the bakery! I was told their cinnamon rolls are to die for!"

"Well maybe not literally. But I'm sure they are as good as you say they are." Touma replied.

Saten grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the store "What are we waiting for?"

…..

They went in and got each a cinnamon roll.

The clerk behind the counter made a comment about the two looking cute together. They both blushed furiously.

.….

"I would have gotten you more but I really don't have very much money. Sorry.."

"Hey its fine. I'm in the same boat. I actually wasn't going to eat lunch today so that I could afford new shoes. You really helped me out actually. That was a really good cinnamon roll."

"Remember this is a thank you for saving me from those guys. I should have bought you the whole store. But I can't afford that. Not even close. But now I'm wondering, why were you even on this side of town anyway?"

"Well, I was going to this used clothing store a few blocks over. They sell shoes that are normally a few thousand yen for about 80% off. But they seem to have gone out of business. That's my rotten luck." Touma explained.

"Hey, no more of that rotten luck stuff. You were really lucky for me today. So you cant say that any more." Saten replied.

"Ok ok fine." Touma said with a small smile.

"Well I'm done. Ready to go?" Saten asked.

"Huh? Go where?" He asked confused.

"Well I'm going home. And this part of town is pretty rough. I could use an escort…."

"Ha, yeah sure. No problem. I don't mind. I was on my way home anyway."

"Well then, lets get going!" Saten exclaimed happily.

…

They were on the bus. They kept chatting the whole way. Touma couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun talking to someone. They approached Saten's bus stop.

"SO that was really fun. But I wouldn't feel comfortable going to that bakery on my own again. So…. How about next time I want to do that, I give you a call? I'll pay you in food." Saten suggested.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I had a good time today." Touma responded. They exchanged numbers and she got off the bus. _Wow. He is….different. Crazy, but...really nice. And so selfless. I kinda want to see him again even if we aren't going to that bakery._

…

So that's chapter 1. I've got a few good ideas for scenarios. Lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Behind the Rumor

Chapter 2, here we go.

…

Several days had passed. Saten was at her apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with the wondrous boy. _He was just so...gentle when he was talking to me and helping me up….but when he was fighting those guys...he was stone cold. He was really scary. I guess he has a lot of experience fighting. Probably from helping hopeless people like me who attract trouble. Touma Kamijou._ _Pretty incredible I guess. But he was so nice and kind to me. He was incredible. I wanna talk to him again._

…..

Saten sat down at the table. She was surrounded by all her friends. Misaka, Uiharu, and Kuroko. They were discussing the possibility of going to a movie. Or more accurately, the other three were talking about it and she was off in dreamland. Thinking about a certain boy.

"Saten. Saten! Hey are you paying attention?" Misaka asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking about something. Whats happening?" Saten said coming out of her trance.

"We were trying to figure out what movie we were going to go see. Whats your preference? Romance? Action? Mystery?" Kuroko asked.

"Actually, im not really in the mood for a movie. I think I'm gonna just go for a walk. Ive got some stuff om my mind. Sorry guys." Saten responded.

"Whats wrong? Surely you can tell us!" misaka said.

"Well, I kinda got attacked by some guys the other day, and this random guy came out of nowhere, beat the hell out of them, and then escorted me to the bakery I was going to. I guess I'm still kinda shaken up by all of it. Im not sure if I'm more scared of him or those guys who attacked me. When he was fighting them, he looked...like a wild animal." Saten explained.

"This guy wouldn't happen to have black spiky hair would he?" Misaka asked.

"Yes! He does! Do you know him? he said someone kept trying to electrocute him but they were pissed because it never worked! was that you?" Saten exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't say I was pissed exactly. But I still don't understand his crazy power. And yes I tried to electrocute him and it didnt work at all. Can't stand that guy." Misaka said with a blush.

"He was...really intense. But really sweet too. Wait. Misaka! Is he the cookie boy?" Saten said.

"What! No! Not at all. Nope wasn't even a boy. Not at all." Misaka said blushing big.

"Well I think you're lying" Saten said with a wink. "And I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Saten explained. She got up to leave and said to herself _I sure hope they dont read too much into that. Because I think_ _I'_ _m gonna give him a call._

…

Saten was sitting on a bench holding her phone. She sent a text to Touma.

 _10:48 AM:_ _Hey_ _T_ _ouma_ _its Saten,_ _remember me? I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat today._

 _T_ _ouma: 10:52_ _AM_ _: Yeah I remember you. Shortcut girl_ _._ _How could I forget that? Are you going to that same place?_

 _10:53 AM: Nah I heard about this other place that looks pretty cool. Not a bakery though. Supposed to have really good burgers and milkshakes. Kinda a 50s American place. Would you mind escorting me? Its on the other side of the city and I've never been there. Would feel a lot better to have a bodyguard. ;)_

 _Touma: 10:55 AM: Yeah I dont mind at all. I didnt have any plans. And my roommate is hanging out with a friend. Where you wanna meet?_

… _.._

Saten got off the bus and looked around. She saw him sitting on a bench relaxing. "Hey! Glad you could come!" and she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Well that was unexpected," Touma said.

"Well I should have done that last time I saw you. So, lets go?" Saten said with a slight blush.

"Yeah sure" He said with a smile. Saten grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

"This is gonna be fun!" she said with delight.

…

For the second time this week, Touma found himself voluntarily in a rough part of town, because of a girl. Not that he really minded. She was a pretty nice one as far as the girls in his life go. Index was always biting him. Misaka was always dragging him into fights or trying to fight him herself. And Himegami was just...strange. Thankfully Index was hanging out with Himegami today, otherwise she would probably be giving him grief about hanging out with Saten. _You don't even really know her! She could be some kind of crazy sorcerer or something! She could be a secret mob boss!_ Though, from his perspective, the upbeat girl holding his hand right now and pulling him down the street seemed pretty harmless, if not a bit overly excited.

….

"OK here it is! I read that after World War 2, A Japanese family that was living in the US moved back here and they used their knowledge of American food to open up this place. Of course I think its run by that family's descendents now though" Saten explained.

"Sounds pretty cool actually. Is the food good?" Touma asked.

"From what I've heard, its pretty incredible." Saten replied, "Lets go!"

….

The two were at their table waiting to order and looking over their menu. The waitress approached.

"Hello what can I get for you young man?"

"Uh I think ill try the bacon cheese burger and curly fries" Touma replied.

"And for your girlfriend?" the waitress continued.

"Uh, shes not my girlfriend. I'm kinda just escorting her around so she doesn't get into too much trouble" Touma explained.

"Yeah we are just friends! And I think I'll have the double-decker flamethrower burger. And a Chocolate milkshake. Touma what do you want to drink?" Saten replied.

"I'll just have water. That's fine with me" he replied.

"Ok you two. Ill have that out in just a bit" the waitress replied as she walked away.

"So just out of curiosity, are you going to be able to eat that whole burger you ordered? Seems slightly excessive" Touma asked.

"Well, if I can't I'll just bring it home or give it to you as a bonus" she said with a wink.

…..

 _This girl is being so nice to me. And she keeps hugging me and winking at me._ _I think she likes me. And she hasn't bitten me at all. I guess, I like her too. I'm having a lot of fun here._

… _._

A short while later, their food arrived. Saten's burger was massive and loaded with hot sauce and jalapenos. And bacon. Touma's was smaller and had a fair quantity of bacon.

"This looks fantastic. I'm not sure if I can fit it all in my mouth. You are seriously going to have to help me with this" Saten said.

"Well then I guess its a good thing I'm here. I am quite hungry" Touma said with a smile.

Saten picked up the burger and tried to bite into it. She failed miserably and the hot sauce squirted out the sides, making a huge mess.

"Well. That didn't work. Here's a napkin" Touma said handing her a napkin.

"Well, I kinda don't want to put this down, could you wipe my face off for me?" Saten said with a sly grin.

"Um sure? I guess I can?" Touma said hesitantly as he leaned forward to wipe off her face.

"Hehe, thanks. You should eat now. Your food is gonna get cold. Here take a bite" she said as she picked up his burger and moved to feed him.

"Ahh thats ok I've got it. Thanks" He said as he took his burger back "hmmm this is pretty darn good. How is yours?"

"Well, its pretty good but its really really spicy. I'm not sure I've ever had anything like it." Saten replied, "absolutely delicious."

…

"Ok the total bill is 2245¥. How will you be paying sir?" The waitress asked.

"Um actually I'm gonna pay for it today," Saten explained, "And ill just use my card. Thanks."

The waitress leaned down and whispered in Saten's ear, "I know you said you were just friends, but if you don't jump on him soon someone else will. He is a pretty nice guy."

"What? NO! Its not like that!" Saten blurted out, "here is my card. Go run it or something."

"Ill be right back"

"So, what did she tell you just now?" Touma asked.

"Its nothing! Nothing at all. Don't worry about it ok?" she replied with a massive blush, "So where do you wanna go now?"

"What do you mean? Are we going somewhere else?" Touma asked with some confusion.

"Well I wasn't doing anything else today. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while longer?"Saten asked blushing.

"I mean, I didn't really have any plans. I was actually just going to relax at my place." he responded.

"Well do you want to come over to my place? I have netflix. And a comfy couch." Saten asked.

"Uh...yeah sure? Sounds like fun." He replied hesitantly, "Yeah. Why not?" he said with a smile.

…..

They had left the restaurant and were walking together to the bus stop. Saten grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Just act natural," she said under her breath. He kept his cool. They kept walking and a few minutes later he looked around and didn't see anyone in sight.

"Um, Saten? What was that for?" he asked.

"Well I saw a couple guys looking at me like creeps. So. I figured if we held hands then they would think we were dating and hopefully leave us alone. So. You kinda protected me without even knowing," she responded.

"Well, I guess that's why I'm here right? To protect you."

"Yeah. That's why" she said with a big smile.

….

Saten and Touma had arrived at her apartment. She had unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

"Wow this place is actually a bit smaller than my own. Do you have any roommates?"

"Nah just me. Don't you have a roommate?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah shes nuts. Bites me a lot. And she eats more food than I've ever seen in my life," He responded sitting down next to her."

"SHE? You live with a girl? And she bites you?" She said shocked.

"Look its not like that! She was in a bad situation and needed a place to crash. Shes actually a holy sister. Shes just a friend. And occasionally I'll say something stupid and she will get mad and bite me. Lots of scars."

"Really? Where are your scars?"

"I've got a few on my arms and on my chest" He responded.

"Would you mind showing them to me? I kinda wanna see. You don't have to though" She said slowly.

"I mean...yeah sure. Its not something I'm proud of. Its a reminder of the times I have failed as a friend. The times I've been hurt protecting someone" He said.

"That makes it sound like its more than just her biting you. I take it the time you saved me wasn't the first time you've been in a fight then" Saten said slowly.

"No. It wasn't. Not by a long shot." He replied.

"Well I'm curious. You're the boy behind the rumor. I've heard different stories about you. And now that I've met you, I believe all of them. You seem….kind. But scarred. Both physically and mentally. Its kinda...intimidating. But at the same time, I really want to get to know you better."

"Well you're probably the nicest girl I've ever met. You seem really kind and genuine. I don't mind showing you my scars." He said slowly. He pulled up his right sleeve revealing where his arm had been cut off. "My arm was severed clean in a fight. The doctor was able to reattach it. Not sure how though. Hasn't really felt the same since though." He started to undo his shirt. "Here is where I was hit by a flying rock during another fight. This one is from an impact with an I-beam." Saten was absolutely shocked. She moved forward and placed her hand on his chest, tracing the scars with her fingers. His chest was pretty muscly. Scarred here and there. Some looked fairly recent. Saten's eyes started to tear up and she hugged him tightly.

"You...have been through so much….I never expected this much. How are you even still alive? I don't understand. So many injuries. How do you do it? How do you keep going?" She said while crying.

"I just figure, I've got people who depend on me. People I've never even met who may need my help. And I keep going for their sake. I just can't stand by and watch someone get hurt. So I usually end up getting hurt for them." he said as he hugged her gently, "Now stop crying. Ok? No reason for it. I'm not crying. It hurts sure. But seeing people I care about getting hurt, and knowing I could have done something to stop it, that hurts a lot more. So stop crying ok? Cause that hurts me too."

"I'm sorry. Don't mind me. Here. Lets watch a movie or something. Something fun and happy" Saten said wiping her eyes and letting go of him.

"Yeah. That sounds nice"

…

The movie was playing and the two were sitting on the couch together. Touma had his arm around her gently and she held his hand. Touma looked down at her seeing that she was asleep. _She is so kind. And she seems to want to help me and protect me as much as I want to protect her. She really is something else. I'm glad I spent today with her. I think I'll go to sleep now though. If I tried to get up it would just wake her up. So I guess I'll just enjoy this._

…..

OK so theres chapter 2. havent really gotten any reviews or even that many views on this yet. DON'T CARE GONNA KEEP GOING! Please review if you like it or if you don't! Always open to criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Well that one was pretty interesting. What awaits them in chapter 3?

…..

Saten awoke slowly and was greeted by an unfamiliar smell. It smelled like deodorant, but not the one she used. She then felt an arm around her and realized she was leaning on Touma and he had his arm around her. She then realized that his hand was around her on her stomach, with his hand closed around the fabric from her shirt. At first she was taken aback at his abruptness, and she was about to jump out of her skin. But then she realized that if he wanted to, he could have done anything perverted that he wanted to to her in her sleep. It was more like he was holding on to her so that she wouldn't get away. She was touched. _He is protecting me even in his sleep._ _This guy really is something. And ya know, he isn't half bad looking. I think I'm falling for him._ She looked around and realized that it was the middle of the night. She was actually pretty comfortable where she was. _I think_ _I'_ _ll snuggle up a little closer to him._ And she did, halfway on top of him and hugged him gently. She then kissed him on the cheek. _Nighty night._

….

Touma was woken up by the sunlight coming through the window. He felt a weight on top of him. He then realized it was Saten and she was sleeping while hugging him. _How did this happen? Last thing I remember_ _she wasn't doing this. I guess she did this? I wonder if she likes me. I mean. I guess she really does like me. I know I like her. Wait, I think I just spent the night with her? I haven't even asked her out yet. But I think I will. Why not?_ He then noticed that she was starting to stir. She looked up at him smiling.

"Morning. I take it you wanted to get into a more comfortable position?" Touma said.

"Well yeah, I wasn't too comfortable at first. This is a lot better" she replied blushing. Touma blushed at that.

"Well I don't really mind, but my arm is kinda asleep. So I'm not really sure what I'm holding on to. Um. I'm not holding anything inappropriate am I?" Touma asked slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, you're fine. Ill get up though" In actuality, his hand was right above her butt, but she didn't want to tell him that and make him feel bad for something he didn't do on purpose. She got up slowly and stretched. Touma stood up and started massaging the feeling back into his arm.

"So…...I guess I'll go home?" Touma said.

"Well you don't HAVE to. I was thinking I could cook some breakfast for you. If you would want it" Saten said smiling. Touma's phone rang just then.

"Uh, I should probably answer that. Hello? Uh hi, whats up? Uh that sounds bad. Yeah I can help. Fine. FINE. OK bye." He said hanging up, "Apparently one of my friends needs some help with this guy who is causing her trouble. Constant nonsense from her."

"Who is it? Anyone I might know?"

"Probably not. Don't worry about it she basically hates me and I owe her a favor I think," Touma replied, "but she sounded like she was pretty tense. I would love to stay and have breakfast. But I guess I should go. I'm sorry." Saten stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Its fine. Yesterday was so much fun. Go help her. Just promise me something. You'll be there whenever I need you. OK?" Saten asked.

"Hell yeah. No problem," He said as he hugged her back, "OK I gotta go. Ill see ya later. Promise."

"OK. Bye!" she said as she walked him to the door. Just before she closed the door she jumped forward to kiss his cheek, and then seeing he shock on his face she closed the door with a smile. She was leaning on the door, heart racing. _I can't believe I just did that. I hope he gets the message._

… _._

Touma walked towards where he was supposed to meet Misaka. She was the one who called him. Apparently some creepy guy was stalking her and asking her out. So since he owed her a favor, he was going to try to help her out. No idea what she wanted. But of course he had to help her. He saw her approaching him and she immediately ran towards him.

"Hey. You gotta help me. Seriously. This guy from another school will not leave me alone. I'm ordering you to act as my boyfriend for the day. That way we can make him think I'm taken and he will piss off," Misaka explained.

"Maybe you should just tell him you're not interested. Have you thought of that?" Touma asked sarcastically.

"I did but he doesn't take a hint. So we will probably see him today outside my dorm. We need to be holding hands and maybe even k-k-kiss. Just like on the cheek or something! But we have to make it clear that I'm with you."

"This is going to be ridiculous isn't it" Touma complained.

"Shut it you. You owe me for that time I helped you with your homework. And I'm gonna collect today," she ordered.

"Fine fine. Lets go," he said as he grabbed her hand. Misaka blushed furiously and walked along with him.

…..

Saten was on her way to Tokawadai to meet up with Kuroko and Misaka and Uiharu. Misaka wasn't there yet but she should be getting there any minute. And then they could go to the arcade! Saten came around the corner to see a somewhat disturbing sight. Touma, the boy she likes, holding hands with Mikoto Misaka and walking together. Then the unthinkable happened. Misaka actually got up on her tippy toes and kissed Touma on the cheek and gave him a hug. She then ran into the building yelling, "Thanks! See ya later!". Touma watched for a minute and then started walking away. Saten ducked back into an alleyway to make sure he didn't see her. _Why were they walking together? Was that his friend? Wait...he did say one of his friends always tried to electrocute him. That's gotta be her. Why were they holding hands though? And why did she kiss him? I mean, I kissed him because I really like him but does she like him too? Does he like her more than me?_ _I mean, I guess he has known her longer. And she is a level 5. And kinda rich and smart. I guess…..I don't really compare to her. It would make sense that he would like her more than me. I guess I'll just go home. I'll tell them that I wasn't feeling good._

… _._

A few hours later Saten was back at her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. "Saten! Its me Uiharu! Open up! Misaka told me you were sick so I brought food!" Saten got up and opened the door.

"Hey Uiharu. Come on in."

"Were you crying? Whats going on?" Uiharu asks.

"Have you ever felt like you were completely inadequate? Like you just don't compare to someone else?"

"Well, yeah a little bit. I mean, Kuroko is a level 4, and she can teleport and beat up criminals. All I can do is provide backup. I can't really fight most of the time. But I still help as much as I can. And when Misaka had all that stuff going on with the MAR, we both supported her as much as we could. And everything was OK! And then when those weird robots attacked the city and Febri, we all got together and helped out in the fight!"

"Yeah we did but we were still supporting roles. Don't you ever want to be the hero? The lead role in the story?" Saten responded?

"Well, you know, we are all the lead roles of our own stories. And our lives are only as interesting as we make them. So I try to live every day to the fullest! And I try to have fun every single day."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Do you ever just do crazy stuff without thinking about it? Things that could possibly mess up everything with someone you care about, but that could also be amazing if it worked?" Saten asked.

"What are you even talking about? Whats going on?"

"Ahhh I don't wanna say! Its kinda embarrassing," Saten responded blushing massively.

"Well I can't really help you unless I know a bit more about the problem," Uiharu pushed.

"Well, lets say there's….this…..guy" Saten started.

"WHAT? YOU LIKE A GUY? THAT'S GREAT! WHATS HIS NAME? IS HE CUTE?" Uiharu yelled.

"Calm down! The problem isn't that I like him, its that I think he likes someone else. And I think that someone else has a much better shot at him than I do. And I know this other girl and we are friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this guy but I really like him and he is so sweet and I really want to date him and I kissed him on the cheek and he spent the night here last night and…..WAIT NOT LIKE THAT!" Saten yelled.

"He..spent the night? You trust him that much?"

"Well we kinda went on a date yesterday, and it kinda wasn't a date too. And then we ended up back here to watch a movie but I fell asleep leaning on him kinda and when I woke up I kinda kissed him while he was still sleeping." Saten explained.

"Well….um…." Uiharu stumbled.

"And then when he left I kissed him on the cheek then slammed the door so he would have to leave." Saten explained.

"Um. Well. I always knew you were crazy but this is a new level. How did you even meet this guy?"

"Well I was kinda being attacked by these two guys, and he came and kicked their asses and escorted me to a safe place. He was absolutely...terrifying. He was like...some kind of battle hardened warrior and he took those guys out like it was nothing. But then, when he turned to me he was so gentle and kind. He helped me up and walked with me most of the rest of the afternoon. He guarded me all day. I bought him food and I actually had a lot of fun being with him. Then yesterday we kinda did something similar. And then ended up here. So. What do you think?"

"Well is he an esper? He sounds pretty intimidating."

"Actually he told me he isn't an esper but he has some kind of crazy power that lets him cancel any ability. Its really bizarre."

"I've heard of that before from you actually. It was one of those crazy urban legends you told us." Uiharu said.

"YES! That guy! This is him! He is really amazing." Saten said with stars in her eyes.

"OK, so who is it that you think likes him? Do I know her?" Uiharu asked.

"Um, yes you do and no I do not want to tell you who it is." Saten said.

"Is it Misaka?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I didn't but I had a hunch. Kuroko and I have been noticing that she spends a ridiculous amount of time doing something with no good explanation. A boy was one of the ideas we had. So, you're feeling inadequate next to Misaka? Do you think she really likes him? And do you think he likes her?"

"I saw her kiss him on the cheek but I'm really not sure if she actually likes him or not. He said that he owed his friend a favor. And he sounded kinda annoyed that he had to leave to help her out. So, I guess he doesn't really like her like that then. BUT STILL! I don't want this to ruin our friendship. But I really like him too. AHH this is so confusing," Saten said putting her head down.

"Well, remember what I said about living life to the fullest every day? I have to say, you should go for it. I mean, why not? I think Misaka is a better person than that. I don't think she even likes him from what you said. You should go for it."

"Thanks Uiharu. You're the best," Saten said giving Uiharu a hug, "You really know how to make me feel better." Then Saten crouched down and flipped up Uiharu's skirt, "And you're wearing panties today! You really are the best!"

"AHHH SATEN!"

….

How will this situation be resolved? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Onward!

…

Touma was at his apartment, watching his food stores dwindle. Index was eating for the 5th time today. _Such misfortune. Oh well. Wonder what I'll end up doing today?_

…

As if to answer Touma's unspoken question, Saten was typing a text to him. She couldn't figure out the wording she wanted to use. _**Hey Touma wanna go on a date today?**_ _No that is too forward._ _ **Hey wanna hang out today?**_ _No too casual. But casual might be the right way to go. Of course then he would ask what we would be doing and I would want to say_ _ **WELL HOPEFULLY we could kiss and cuddle a bunch and watch sappy movies**_ _but that might scare him away. Ahhh I don't know anything about boys! Maybe Ill just ask him to go out to eat with me. Or to the park or something. OH! LETS GO FEED THE DUCKS!_ _ **Hey Touma, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park today and feed the ducks with me?**_ _Sending….sent! Ok hope this works._

…

Touma's phone vibrated. It was Saten. _**Hey Touma, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park today and feed the ducks with me?**_ _That actually sounds really nice._ _ **Yeah sure. What time do you want to meet?**_

…

A few hours later Saten got off the bus near the park. Touma was already waiting on a bench. She walked over. He hadn't seen her yet. She snuck up behind him and clamped her hands over his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Could it be Saten?"

"Nope! I'm her evil twin who works as an assassin! And you are my next target!"

"Uh huh. Yeah sure," Touma said reaching behind him to grab her head a squish her against the back of the bench.

"Ahh stop you're squishing me!"

"What happened to all that talk about being this kickass assassin?"

"Today is my day off so I'm not in combat mode right now" she explained with a smile. She let him go and he let her go and she came around the front of the bench to hug him. She was wearing shorts and a super cute black t-shirt. "I'm so glad you were able to come today. This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah totally. Did you bring any bread to feed the ducks with?"

"Yeah I had half a loaf at my house. What about you?"

"Well the supermarket I usually shop at had a super clearance sale on rye bread so I grabbed some of that. It expires like tomorrow but that doesn't really matter."

"Aww yeah! The ducks will go crazy for that. Bet they've never had rye bread. Good idea Touma" she said with a smile. She put out her hand for him to take and he did so. They started walking.

….

"Wow there's a lot of ducks here today." One had already approached Saten and was quacking for bread. She began breaking off pieces to feed them. Soon she was surrounded by ducks and geese. They were getting a little too close for comfort so Saten tried to back up away from them. She then tripped on a goose and fell to the ground surrounded by ducks. "AHH get away from me" They all started quacking and flapping and making a huge ruckus. Saten was about to be covered by angry birds, when Touma took the loaf of bread and threw it away from Saten making the birds follow it. He then scooped Saten up in his arms and carried her princess style away from the ducks before they came back for more.

"Are you ok?" Touma asked as he carried her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm ok now. Thanks to you," she said with a smile.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm your bodyguard remember?" he responded happily.

"Yeah, that you are. You can put me down now. I'm ok."

"Well I could, but I kinda like carrying you." He said with a blush. They made it to a grassy area away from the water and he set her down gently. "There you go"

"Thank you"

"Are you hungry? I would give you some bread but we seem to have used it all."

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry," she responded.

"Well you stay here and I'll go get us something. I saw a food stand over there. Ill be right back. Don't go anywhere," Touma said with a smile as he walked away.

 _When he gets back, I'm gonna kiss him._

….

Touma was in line at the food stall. There were a bunch of people there today. He had been standing in line for 10 minutes already. He wanted to get back to Saten. He was really starting to fall for her.

….

Saten was running through a wooded area near As fast as she could. Several guys were following her yelling catcalls.

"Hey now cutie what ya running for? We just wanna chat a little!" one of the guys said.

"Yeah don't trip now pretty girl! We wouldn't want you getting hurt. You've got such nice legs! We wouldn't want them to get all scratched up," he said as he stuck out his leg to trip her. She fell to the ground in the gravel.

"AHHH! You jerk! Get away from me!" Saten yelled.

"Get away? But I'm here to help you. In all the right ways…..." the guy said approaching her…..

….

"Saten! Hey Saten! Where are you? I've got food!" Touma was looking everywhere. He had gone back to where he left her and he found her bag left on the ground. Getting worried he started looking around and saw tracks through the tall grass on the edge of the wood. He followed the tracks.

…..

Saten was pinned up against a tree, with that creepy guys hand working its way up her shirt. Another guy was holding her mouth closed so she couldn't scream. She bit the guys hand hard, drawing blood.

"Ahh fuck that hurt! You're gonna pay you little bitch!" the guy said as he reeled back for a punch.

"TOUMA! HELP ME!" Saten screamed. Mere seconds later, a strong right fist collided with the guys head, knocking him into a tree.

"You guys had better get the hell away from her" Touma said calmly, "Or I will kill you." Were this a different anime, a powerful aura would be stirring up the wind around him. Instead, the special effects are limited to a powerful clenching fist with a veined arm.

The first punched guy was back on his feet. He charged headlong into Touma and got punched in the face again. The bitten guy was trying to grab Saten and run off with her. Touma immediately kicked him behind the knee sending him to the ground. Touma dove and caught Saten with both landing roughly with Saten on top of Touma. He set her down and got back to his feet only to be hit from two sides by both guys at the same time. He managed to block one punch but the other connected hard. Touma caught the bitten guys arm and broke it at the elbow with a powerful strike. That guy fell to the ground. While this was happening the other guy came up from behind and put Touma in a headlock. Touma was choking and about to black out. Suddenly a powerful impact came from behind him and his assailant fell to the ground. He turned and saw one very tired Saten holding a serious looking branch like a club. She walked over to him and collapsed into his waiting arms. He looked down at her as he held her gently.

She seemed shaken, but not hurt physically too bad. She was bleeding somewhat from nasty looking cuts on her legs, but she should be fine. He looked her in the eye, and she looked back. She leaned close to him and kissed him. They sat like that for a few minutes. Just holding each other and kissing. It was Saten that ended up breaking the silence between them, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you...you saved me again…I...I love you. You are just so incredible..." Saten said as she cried softly.

Touma wiped the tears from her eyes. "You saved me too, ya know. He almost had me unconscious. And yeah I love you too. You're really fun to be with and really pretty too."

"I want you to protect me forever. Please," Saten asked.

Touma leaned forward and kissed her again. "I promise you. I will protect you forever. Speaking of which, we need to get those cleaned up." he said pointing to her legs.

"Yeah it hurts but its not too bad. I'm gonna be ok. Because you are here with me. I think I know what would make em feel better though…."

"Uh some disinfectant and a bandage?" Touma offered.

"I was thinking if you kissed them, I would feel a lot better…" she said with a blush.

Touma's face was redder than the blood coming from Saten's legs. He gently leaned down and kissed her legs where there was damage. He then took off his shirt leaving just his undershirt. He tore it into strips and made bandages from it to stop the bleeding. He wrapped one of her legs and then did the other one. He sealed the deal with a kiss on top the bandages.

"That was so beautiful… you really are an amazing guy...thank you..." Saten said with tears in her eyes.

"I said I would protect you didn't I? I wasn't able to protect you this time so I had to do what I could to patch you up as repayment."

"You did a great job protecting me. I couldn't be happier," she said throwing her arms around him tightly.

…

Several hours later, the her two assailants were behind bars, and she and Touma had just gotten out the Judgment office. It was after dark. They were walking home.

"So….what are we going to do now?" Touma asked.

"Well honestly, I think I want you to come over and cuddle with me some more tonight. Besides, I need an escort back home and by the time we get back it'll be curfew and you cant be out after curfew." Saten explained.

"Well how can I argue with that logic? You gonna cook for me?"

"Hell yes! No idea what ill make, but I will cook for you!"

…

Next chapter should be fun. No, its not gonna get x rated. But it will be pretty romantic.


	5. Chapter 5

Onward and that way! -

….

Touma Kamijou was standing in Saten's kitchen chopping vegetables. They were making a stir fry using whatever she had in the fridge. He was trying to not cut himself. He then felt Saten hug him from behind.

"Uh hey? Whats going on?" He asked her cautiously.

"Well clearly I'm hungry and don't want to wait for the food. So I figured I would attack you. Rawr!" Saten responded with a smile.

Touma attempted to continue to chop, "Ahh yes but you see I am trying to chop veggies here and I would rather not cut my fingers off DAMMIT" He said as he held his hand up with a thumb seeming to be missing.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Saten yelled and took his hand and then realized that he just had his thumb tucked into his palm and she simply couldn't see it from that angle, "oh come on that's not nice!" She said punching him in the arm lightly.

"Well maybe if you're that hungry you should let me chop these veggies you told me to chop!" he said turning around and picking her up in a tight hug squeezing gently. She hugged him back and kissed him. He carried her to the couch and put her down on it. "OK now let me finish! Besides you told me you would cook for me! Why am I doing everything?"

"Because its extremely attractive for a guy to cook for his girl," Saten responded.

"Well I did say I would protect you so I guess I'm protecting your appetite now? Still sounds pretty goofy," said Touma, "And still you did say you would at least help."

"Ok ok fine just throw it all in the pan and lets get it going," Saten said walking over to him. She threw everything into the pan and started cooking. Touma was standing next to her and put his arm around her waist gently. Saten smiled big. Touma did as well.

…

"Yeahhhhhh I'm full. That was excellent. You're a pretty good cook," Touma said.

"Well its not that difficult to make a stir fry. Just gotta have good ingredients" Saten said.

"Well last time I did it my ingredients were half spoiled. So. Not exactly very good"

"Why did you use spoiled ingredients?"

"Because that's all I had at the time and an unexpected guest was very hungry. Couldn't turn her away," Touma explained.

"Who was it? Misaka?"

"No it was Index. That's the holy sister living with me. I didn't have anything else to feed her so I had to give her that. It wasn't too bad. She has a crazy appetite."

She pinched him on the arm. "If you keep talking about other girls around me, I'm gonna bite you like index does. Rawr."

"Well maybe I wouldn't mind that at all," he said pulling her closer to him on the couch, "You biting me out of jealousy from all the girls I know fawning over me all the time."

Saten bit him on the shoulder with a frown, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope not at all. Misaka, Index, another girl named Himegami, a few other crazy holy sisters, a saint, and about ten thousand cloned espers. All of em are basically crazy about me because I've saved them. I pretend not to notice. I don't really have romantic feelings for them like that. But I know I could probably hook up with any of them."

"Why are you telling me all this? All of these other girls? And ten thousands clones? What the hell?"

"There's a good reason for telling you this. Because I chose YOU over all of them," Touma said with a small smile.

"I..what? I...don't.."

He hugged her tightly saying, "You are so kind. And courageous. You are a level zero and you don't have any crazy powers. And yet you are so vibrant and full of life I almost struggle to keep up with you and your energy. You are anything but a zero. And you definitely score at least a 10 for looks. You are honestly the most normal girl I know, and at the same time the most incredible in my eyes."

"I..just...what?" Saten said in utter disbelief.

"I really care for you Saten." Touma said hugging her still.

"I love you Touma. So much. You are so perfect. I want you to stay here tonight ok? Just hold me and protect me like you did today."

"I will. No problem." Touma said. Saten crawled into his lap and he held her princess style in his lap. He saw the bandages on her leg. "I'm sorry you got hurt today. I won't let it happen again," he said with conviction.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right," she said kissing him. She stood and went to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later dressed in her pajamas. "I want you to hold me all night…."

"Um….like sleeping together?" Touma said cautiously.

"NOT _sleeping together_ sleeping together but just sharing my bed and cuddling all night! I want to be near you. I feel safe with you."

"Well, ok then. Sure." Touma said smiling. She walked over to the bed and laid down then beckoned him to join her. Touma laid down next to her and put one arm around her back so that her head was leaning up against his chest.

"You smell really good," Saten said.

"So do you. This is really nice." Touma said. The two held each other close, as Saten nestled her head into Touma's chest. She leaned up and kissed Touma again. They fell asleep together.

….

Touma awoke at some time during the night. Saten had rolled over in his arms and he was spooning her. He made sure to put his arms around her waist. He then kissed her on the neck and went back to sleep.

…

Saten awoke surrounded by Touma scent. It was intoxicating. She felt a pressure around her waist. It was Touma's arms holding her tightly. She felt secure. She moved to a slightly more comfortable position and in doing so felt Touma stir. As he awoke he relaxed his grip on Saten.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome. Gotta ask why you let go of me."

"Well I wasn't sure what to do," Touma said as he hugged her again even tighter, "let you go or hug you even tighter."

"Well don't squeeze me that tight!"

"Well I think I'm gonna squeeze you even tighter," Touma said holding her close and very tightly.

"AHHH that kinda hurts!" Saten squealed with a laugh.

"Want me to let you go now?"

"Well I guess. You are getting breakfast from me today. You aren't skipping out on me like you did the other day," Saten ordered. Touma let her go smiling and they both got out of bed. She stretched. And then walked to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Touma just laid in bed for a moment watching her. _I can't believe that this girl is my girlfriend. She is so sweet and just amazing. I'm a really lucky guy._

…

Touma got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He put an arm around Saten's shoulders, and kissed her cheek. "You are pretty damn great. Ya know that?" Touma said while holding her, "Last night was the most restful night sleep I've had in a long time."

"Why is that?" Saten asked.

"Well sometimes I have some pretty bad dreams. Mainly where I'm failing tests or fighting people and losing. Just me not being good enough. But last night, I had no dreams at all."

"Weird...do your dreams bother you that much?" Saten asked.

"I'm supposed to protect everyone I know. There are a lot of people counting on me. Honestly I'm worried that one day I wont be able to protect them."

"You've protected me plenty of times. And you are so strong. You are really perfect for me." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah and you are perfect for me too. So sweet but with a slight wild side" Touma said holding her gently.

"You are really sweet too. And so gentle, but so strong as well," she said as they kissed again. She finished cooking the food and pulled it off the stove. They sat down together and began eating. As they did so, they held hands, and smiled together hopeful about their future.

….

Well thats the end! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
